


Baby Steps

by Princess of Power (Pulpbomb)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpbomb/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble to try and destroy my writers block. Pure fluffy Sherlolly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

"... Sherlock?" Molly's voice drifted into his conscious awareness. It sounded as if she'd been saying it for some time. He groaned internally. Couldn't she see this experiment was at its most vital stage? Any change at all in the temperature or stability and ...

"Sherlock?"

He slammed his fist on the table, jostling his ruined experiment and causing some of the liquid to slosh over the top of the beaker, singeing the kitchen table.

"What?!" Sherlock snarled, refusing to turn his head towards Molly. "What could **possibly** be so important that you felt the need to disturb me right this moment when you **know** how important this experiment is to the case I'm working on. What is it, you infernal woman?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to witness your son's first steps, but if your experiment is more important then by all mean, don't let us bother you." The sarcasm in Molly's voice was thick and it took a moment for the actual words to sink in.

Sherlock stood abruptly, pushing his chair backwards and turning towards the sitting room. 

His one year old son, Liam was toddling precariously towards him, his smile showing off his few teeth as he proudly walked away from his mother towards his father. When he reached Sherlock's legs, he grabbed his trousers and tugged. 

"Up!" Liam burbled.

Sherlock felt his eyes moisten as he bent down to lift his son. He tucked him against his chest and walked over to his wife who was beaming at her two boys.

"Thank you, Molly. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this. I'm sorry I snapped." Sherlock leaned down and kissed Molly as their son gurgled happily between them.

"As you should be, you giant prat." Molly smiled up at Sherlock who pouted a bit at the name calling. Liam immediately imitated his father's face, pulling his lips down with his chubby fingers.

Molly laughed at them both. "You're my giant prat and I love you both."

Sherlock smiled softly. 

"I love you too, Molly Holmes."


End file.
